


careful baby (it won’t be so easy)

by jeonsbun



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, beomgyu is a nervous mess, but hes a sweetheart, maknae line are best friends, mention of jeongin from stray kids bc why not lmfao, slight crack, yeonjun seems scary at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsbun/pseuds/jeonsbun
Summary: The one where Beomgyu was supposed to prank his friend Jeongin but ends up dumping milk on the hot as hell senior, Yeonjun.





	1. lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> Beomgyu , Kai , Taehyun and Jeongin are all juniors in this . Soobin and Yeonjun are seniors in this fic . the t time where yeonjunran after beomgyu is the reason why im writing this. Lmao this will probably be a two part or three part fic

Beomgyu could almost hear Kai and Taehyun laugh. Their bodies doubling over, and faces turning red as they call him an idiot again and again. Normally, he would put up a fight, but this time around , he would say he deserves it. 

School had ended an hour ago and Beomgyu was finally on his way home.

“Oh man this is so funny.” Beomgyu was right. Huening Kai was screeching and had his head thrown back, cheeks all red. Taehyun was in a slightly better condition but still laughing loud enough for Taehyun’s mother to tell him to tone it down.

Beomgyu had requested an urgent conference call, regarding the day’s earlier events. He knew, that his friends would give him shit for it, but he had no choice. He had to tell them. 

“I can’t believe you fucking dumped banana milk on the Choi Yeonjun.” And the laughter began again, Beomgyu could feel a headache forming, but he had to power through if he wanted to survive in school tomorrow. “Out of all the people, Beomgyu had to dump it on most popular senior.”

Like most things in Beomgyu’s life, this was not how it was supposed to go down.

The milk was supposed to be for Jeongin. That little piece of shit. He was supposed to be the one, sleeping under the observation window, not Choi Yeonjun.  
This was supposed to be Beomgyu’s shot at redeeming his pride. Yes he was still pissed at Jeongin for breaking his high score at the arcade, and no,dumping milk on him wasn’t too extreme, when he had thrown Beomgyu into the cold sea during their field trip in grade nine.

“Did you really not check who was in the classroom?” Taehyun had finally recovered from his laughing fit, and decided to get more information out of Beomgyu. 

“I did! I checked and Jeongin was there snoring, and besides he always takes a nap there!” Beomgyu was not lying, he swore he saw Jeongin sleeping in the spare art room and then he had proceeded to go back to his class to fetch the banana milk. 

“Why didn’t you bolt the scene after dumping it then?” Kai still hadn’t recovered fully, and was still giggling a little. 

Beomgyu was supposed to run away. But he figured since it was Jeongin he was pranking, nothing bad could have happened to him, after all he was taller than Jeongin.

What Beomgyu did not expect was Choi Yeonjun to come out of the class ,fuming, an umbrella in his hand and a murderous look in his eye. 

Beomgyu had let out the loudest shriek and scrambled to his feet and started running. (And of course Yeonjun ran behind him too.)

“You guys aren’t understanding, it was terrifying. He had an umbrella in his hand. If i was caught by him, I would’ve died.” The laughter started back up, and he knew he wouldn’t be getting much help from his friends.

 

Beomgyu didn’t get much sleep last night. It was evident with how he had slammed his hip into the dining table and how he had fallen asleep in the middle of breakfast. He had spent way too much of his precious sleep time ,tossing and turning, worrying about what shenanigans Yeonjun and his posse were planning.

 

“You look rough.” There’s a hand brushing away the bangs falling in front of his eyes and Beomgyu couldn’t even be bothered to swat it away. “Mhm. Was too busy figuring out how Yeonjun will slaughter me when he finally catches me.” There’s the unmistakable sound of Kai’s ugly cackle and Beomgyu whacks him lightly at the back of his head. 

“This isn’t funny. I really wanna apologise to him but I’m scared he will try to fight me when I see him.”

The school was still relatively silent. Students were slowly beginning to fill in one by one and the halls began to get busier. 

“According to Soobin, Yeonjun hyung was really pissed yesterday. He was mumbling something about a stupid junior and how he had to go to his tutoring session all sticky.” Kai spoke, still giggling a little. 

Oh man, the guilt had finally set in. Not only did Choi Yeonjun had banana milk dumped on him but he also had to go to his tutoring session like that. Beomgyu really felt like an asshole right now. 

“Don’t think too much about it though. We’ll discuss about this in the lunch break.” With that and a small pat on his back Kai went back to his own seat.

Beomgyu really should apologise.

 

Lunchbreak rolled around and he could feel his classmates throw pointed looks in his direction, a few girls looked at him and giggled. 

“I am getting really fucking uncomfortable what the hell is this!” Beomgyu’s right hand is gripping Taehyun’s hand as he leads him towrds their usual table.

Beomgyu had just sat down, ready to eat his lunch, when he felt a painful nudge at his side. “What is it?” Taehyun just pointed at the door and Beomgyu should have realised that this was about Choi Yeonjun.

He seemed less angry. There was a frown on his face and he looked annoyed but it was better than the glare he was subjected to yesterday. “Guys what the fuck do i do? I’m dead meat. He’s gonna get an umbrella from so-“

 

“Dude you need to calm down. Didn’t you say you wanted to say sorry to him?” There’s a hand at his nape slowly tracing patterns there, and Beomgyu feels a little bit better (just a little though). “He still looks pissed and how do I even apologise should I just go up there and go like yes, you I wanna talk to you?” Beomgyu is slowly spiraling and Kai is looking down at his phone and is trying to stiffle a laugh. “Yeah about that, I don’t think you have to worry about that.” 

Beomgyu and Taehyun were a little alarmed at this. 

 

“Soobin hyung texted me. And Yeonjun hyung apparently wants to talk to you.” There were literal alarms blaring inside his head. He could feel his soul practically escape his body and transcends into the spiritual realm. Choi Yeonjun, the most respected senior in their school, wanted to talk to him. Beomgyu wishes this was some sort of love confession because goddamn Choi Yeonjun is one fine specimen, but he’s probably get his ass handed to him. 

“Don’t freak out but,” Too late Beomgyu had already spiraled too far and was thinking about how he was gonna be humiliated in front of the entire school. “He’s looking right at you.”

Beomgyu looks up and almost regrets doing so. Yeonjun had his mouth set in a frown and and eyes focused on him. In some other situation he would have found this extremely hot ,but right now, his head is screaming at him to run away. “Kai what the hell do I do? I haven’t even prepared my two paged apology letter, I can’t just go up and talk to him!”

“It won’t be a big deal Gyu, just go and say sorry to him. Yeonjun hyung is really nice , he won’t do much.” Huening Kai is stuffing his face with bread as he says this and his cheeks are all chubby and round. It really shouldn’t be this endearing to Beomgyu, but it is. “Since when do you know so much about him?”

“Soobin hyung.” And Kai is looking at his phone again which had been vibrating with the onslaught of texts. “Come on lets go , if you go talk to Yeonjun , I’ll get to talk to Soobin hyung and like sit next to him for a little.” Kai, that little shit is getting up from their table and has his bag all packed, which makes Beomgyu a little suspicious about how long had he been planning this. 

“Are you seriously selling me out just to talk to Soobin what is this betrayal.” Beomgyu is holding down Taehyun and Kai, as they struggle to get out of his grip. 

“This isn’t me selling you out. I’m just trying to help you, and myself.” With a twist Huening Kai is free from his hold and is sauntering towards Yeonjun and his little posses table. “Taehyun come on there’s still a chance for us, let’s leave early come on.” 

Just when Beomgyu made his move to get up, he felt a presence behind him, and judging from Taehyun’s face, it was the person he did not want to face at all. 

“Come with me.” And before he can even fully understand exactly what the hell is going on, Beomgyu is on his feet following Choi Yeonjun.

So this is it. This is how Beomgyu dies. He isn’t dying a hero, he isn’t dying of old age after he’s lived peacefully and happily. No, he’s going to die at the hands of Choi Yeonjun all because of fucking Jeongin. “So-“ Beomgyu was not ready for anything that going to come out of Yeonjun’s mouth so he began to ramble. 

“Listen Yeonjun-ssi, I swear I didn’t mean to do it, I really thought that it was my friend Jeongin sitting there and I would take it back if i could i swear I am so sorry.” Beomgyu has his head hung low, and he feels guilty, real guilty but also really scared. “Do you really think saying sorry can change the fact that I had to go to my tutoring session like that. Do you?” 

“Well if you hadn’t chased me around school then maybe you would have time to go change.” His hands go up to his mouth as if that will take back what he just said. He was supposed to be apologetic and here he is, talking shit.

“Is this how kids apologise these days? Do you really have no conscience?” Yeonjun isn’t much taller than him, but the way he’s glaring down at him makes him feel that he is a head shorter.

“Well I already apologised what else do you want me to do, no honestly tell me I’ll do it because I really do feel guilty.”

Yeonjun did not think he would have gotten this far. Truthfully, the only reason he made such a big deal out of this was because he might probably be crushing on the adorable junior but no one had to know that right? He didn’t think of getting this far, really. Yeonjun had tried to talk to Beomgyu every chance he would get. But the younger somehow always ignored him. Even when he had mutual friends he was unable to make a move on Beomgyu because the boy was so damn oblivious. So, sue Yeonjun for not thinking this far ahead and spending his time daydreaming about finally getting a chance to talk to Beomgyu. “I-what?”

“I said, I will do anything because I do feel guilty and even though I said sorry, it doesn’t feel enough.” Yeonjun really was shocked. Not only was this boy fucking adorable but also super nice. “Obviously nothing too extreme! I am sorry but there’s a limit!” The tips of Beomgyu’s ears are slowly turning red and Yeonjun can feel his heart doing flips. 

“I- I’ll think about it! Don’t think you’re off the hook Choi Beomgyu!” And with that Yeonjun, walked out with a hand on his chest, cheeks dusted red.


	2. my first and last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slow burn? we dont know her. poor baby beomgyu is so confused abt yeonjun and yeonjun just wants to kith his bb

From his previous interaction with the senior, (and a little bit of pressuring and bullying Kai) Beomgyu came to a conclusion that maybe Yeonjun was not at all that mean and scary as he had originally made him out to be. 

"See, he wasn't that bad now?" Beomgyu was still pissed at Huening Kai, that little sell out, for leaving him to die at the hands of Yeonjun. (Yes, Beomgyu might be exaggerating a little but can you actually blame him?) "I am not talking to you." Walking has become a struggle for Beomgyu due to Kai's deadly hold at his waist, and now he looks like a fool dragging a teenage boy across the school halls. "Did you have fun talking to Soobin? While I was scared and suffering?" Okay now, he was just acting petty. "Actually, yes. He is a tall big boy, but he is a soft tall big boy." There is a big dopey smile on Huening Kai's face and Beomgyu can't find himself being mad. "Absolutely disgusting. Do not tell us more." There's a scoff coming from Beomgyu's left and he doesn't even have to look at Taehyun to know there's a sly smile on his face. The grip of Kai's hands on his waist is now loosened in favour of clinging onto Taehyun. "This isn't disgusting its called true love Taehyunnie."

Getting out of school at the end of the day is the hardest part. Beomgyu finds himself drowning in the mass of bodies, as students rush towards the gate, finally getting to go home. He sighs in relief at the thought of finally getting to go home. Maybe, he could finally catch up on the sleep he had missed out on yesterday, because god knows he definitely needed it. Beomgyu doubts he needs their math teacher to call him out in front of the entire class again. After saying his byes to Taehyun and Kai, he finally stepped out of the school grounds. Giddy at the thought of getting home, Beomgyu almost misses the voice calling out his name. (keyword: almost). Turning back to look at the person, Beomgyu instantly regretted his decision. "Choi Beomgyu, were you really trying to ignore me after you made the promise to do anything for me?" There stood Choi Yeonjun, a slight pout on his face, visibly panting, making Beomgyu if he had ran after him. "I wasn't ignoring you Yeonjun-ssi, just zoned out for a bit." At this the out on Yeonjun's face goes away slightly. "So you weren't ignoring me?"

"Yes."

Yeonjun's eyebrows furrow the slightest before saying,"Are you sure though?"

"Yes , I think I would know if I am ignoring someone." Seeing this side of his senior still settled a bit weird with Beomgyu. This was the Choi Yeonjun that all the girls and guys in his school fawned over, the same person who is the captain of the school's football team. Beomgyu is so used to seeing him oozing with confidence, a smirk on his face, so it felt a little weird for him to be hesitant and shy. "Anyways, why were you calling me?" The smirk was back on his face, and Beomgyu takes back whatever he said about Yeonjun not being as intimidating as he looked. "I decided how you're going to pay me back." Not to be one for the dramatics, but Beomgyu swears he felt the hair on his body rise and heartbeat go frantic. He really hates himself for not walking faster and not ignoring Yeonjun's calls. 

"Walk me home."

_What?_

"I, what? You want me to walk you home?" Beomgyu feels giddy, mostly shocked but also unbelievably relieved. Even after the many reassurances of Kai and the weirdly soft behaviour of Yeonjun, Beomgyu still had his doubts about the senior. But all he had to do was walk him home? This seemed too easy. "Yeah, everyday for the next two weeks." Okay maybe Beomgyu spoke too soon, but two weeks seemed manageable. "You also have to carry my bag for me and my S-board when I get it." Yeah, Beomgyu definitely spoke too soon. 

"Don't you think its a little bit too much?"

"No, not at all." The smirk on his face had turned into a full fledged grin and Beomgyu had never felt so frustrated. "In fact, lets start from today." No, not today, he really wanted to catch up on his sleep., and now he cant even do that? Beomgyu had interacted with Choi Yeonjun for only a day, and the boy had already manged to make Beomgyu lose his sleep. But Beomgyu wont back down, he was the one who proposed this deal. With a long sigh, he said, "Okay. Lead the way then."

 

Yeonjun's house was pretty far away from their school. Or maybe, Beomgyu just felt that because 1.) Yeonjun's bag was really fucking heavy and 2.) the senior was walking really, really slowly. "Yeonjun- ssi how far is it?"

"Hyung." Yeonjun stops ahead, waiting for Beomgyu to catch up to him. "What?" A little alert now, Beomgyu walks up to the senior as fast as he could. "Call me hyung from now, otherwise it seems a little stiff." With that, Yeonjun flashes him a bright grin and suddenly Beomgyu realizes why he is so popular. His heart beats a little bit faster and he's pretty sure his mouth has fallen open. Yeonjun giggles looking at Beomgyu, (he fucking giggles) and takes his own bag from Beomgyu. "You look tired was everything okay at school?" Beomgyu wants to scoff , because hell yeah he's tired and hell yeah he was a nervous mess at school, all because of the person asking him this question. But he doesn't, because its something in the way Yeonjun asks him this; is so soft, so sweet and there are actual butterflies in Beomgyu's belly.

"Ah, I'm probably the reason why you looked so stressed." They're walking side by side now, and their hands brush just a little for the tips of Beomgyu's ears to turn red. "I didn't mean to scare you so much I swear." Yeonjun's fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie and has a guilty look on his face. "Really? Because the way you were glaring at me made me think otherwise." Beomgyu meant it as a joke, he really did, but the way Yeonjun's eyes turned downwards and his lips formed a pout, he knew that the older hadn't taken it as one. "I didn't mean to glare at you like that, its just you looked so -" The last part of the sentence was mumbled so softly, that Beomgyu had a tough time catching it. "What did you say hyung?"  
Yeonjun clears his throat and shakes his head a little. "Nothing, it wasn't that important anyways."

The atmosphere turned a little tense after that, and Beomgyu being Beomgyu couldn't bear it. "So hyung, you skate?" At this Yeonjun perked up a little, the corners of his lips turning up. "Yeah, I started in middle school. Did you ever try?”

Truthfully, Beomgyu did try to skate once. Surprisingly ( not ), it had not ended well. He can clearly remember Taehyun laughing at him, holding his stomach and tears in his eyes as Beomgyu fell on his ass for the nth time. “No, never tried it.” Maybe it was the way Beimgyu said it, a little fast, and the words jumbling up, but Yeonjun did not look convinced. “Well, if you say so, maybe I’ll let you try it once I get it to school?”

_oh hell no. ___

__Thats what his initial thought was, but that was before he witnessed Yeonjun smile at him, eyes all hopeful and cheeks red. Suddenly, Beomgyu’s self respect didn’t matter to him. “Okay hyung.”_ _

__Its weird. Really weird. This whole situation is just Yeonjun getting back at Beomgyu and somehow, he’s managed to make his heart do weird stuff._ _

__“We’re here.” Beomgyu really hates himself for being disappointed at this, he really does._ _

__The sun is starting to set and Beomgyu just knows that he’s gonna crash as soon as he gets home. “Fuck, its getting late. I really didn't think this through.” Yeonjun’s eyebrows are furrowed again, and his mouth is stern. “I really can’t let you go back alone like this.” There’s a hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder and Yeonjun is suddenly too close to him, “What should we do?” And fuck Beomgyu’s heart is doing a full on gymnastics routine right now. There really is no need for Yeonjun to get worried like this, there is really no reason for him to care so much, but he does and that might be the cause of Beomgyu’s death._ _

__The younger of the two can practically see Yeonjun’s eyes twinkle as he finallyf figures out something. “Hey, how about I walk you back” Yeonjun’s really lucky hes cute. Feelimg a little bold, the younger takes his hands and holds them. “I’ll be fine hyung. Besides it won’t be payback if you walk me home too.” The smile on Yeonjun’s face leaves immediately and Beomgyu wonders what the hell just happened._ _

__“Right. Payback.” Yeonjun smiles again but this time it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Give me your phone.” Confused, the younger fishes out his phone from the back pocket and watches Yeonjun try to open his phone. “I’m gonna give you my number, and you are gonna be on call with me until you reach home.” There’s a finality in his tone which suggests that he doesn’t want to discuss further about this and it’s not like Beomgyu would ever argue._ _

__“Tell hyung if you feel weird or if you feel like someone is following you, I’ll come to you,okay?” A warm feeling spreads through Beomgyu’s body and he can’t stop the big stupid grin forming on his face._ _

__“You’re really gonna regret wanting to stay on call with me hyung. I’m really talkative” Yeonjun chuckles at this._ _

__“It’s okay, I find that really cute.” Beomgyu should really leave soon before he turns into a squealing mess in front of Yeonjun._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if txt members dont hold beomgyus hand im gonna have to go and do it myself


	3. love club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is a slight tsundere bb and beomgyu is yet again confused about yeonjuns behaviour  
> taehyun figures stuff out

"So." 

 

Beomgyu had slept relatively better last night. After reaching back home, he had decided to ignore his homework in hopes of sleeping and this time, no scary thoughts of Yeonjun and his group of friends disturbed him. But that did not explain why he felt a headache forming. 

 

"Are you finally gonna tell us?" Huening Kai is still loud, even at 7:00 in the morning. "I can't believe you ignored our messages last night." The whining was slowly getting to Beomgyu, and he realized why he had a headache.( _why do i even put up with this, jesus._ )

 

"Wow, he really changed in a day huh?" Beomgyu's friends were clingy, but he never minded their affection. Even now, as Huening Kai pulled at his cheeks, Beomgyu made no move to stop him, _but do they really have to pull so hard_? "He really did Ningning, I can't believe this is the same person who chewed our ears off just because he had to talk to Yeonjun." There's a giggle and Taehyun is trying his best to hide his face behind his hands, taking small peaks to see Beomgyu's expression.

'Are you really not gonna tell us?" Taehyun must really want to know because he has the puppy eyes out and goddammit, Beomgyu really is a sucker for cute things. "Fine, I'll tell you," The trio was still hanging out in the hallways when Beomgyu said this. "But if you shitheads are loud about this, I swear on God , I wont tell you anything." Taehyun snorts at this. "Do you really think you can keep anything from us?" During freshman year, Beomgyu would have wholeheartedly denied this, saying that of course he can keep stuff from them, but now he doesn't even have the strength to protest, knowing the other two would just annoy him into admitting they were right.

On their way to class, Beomgyu thinks he heard Huening Kai squeal. Not paying much attention to it, because it was Kai after all, he continued to walk ahead. "Beomgyu, slow the fuck down!" Huening Kai hissed and grabbed his arm. "Soobin hyung is fucking here, come on act like I said something really funny."

On a regular day , Beomgyu would go out of his way to embarrass Huening Kai, probably not react to him at all, or maybe say something cringe worthy about him really loud. But today, Beomgyu was on alert , because Soobin being here did not only mean that Beomgyu and Taehyun’s ears are gonna get chewed off later with Kai’s incessant whining about Soobin’s stupid dimple. It also meant that Yeonjun would be there too. 

 

There's a nudge on his waist and he's pretty sure Taehyun said something about placing a bet on whether Kai will malfunction or just form heart eyes at Soobin, but Beomgyu is focused on something else right now, _someone_ else. Last night, Yeonjun had called him as soon as Beomgyu left his sight and only hung up when he had made sure that Beomgyu was home. 

( _"You're home now?"_

_"Yeah hyung I am."_

_"I don't believe you let me talk to your mom."_

_"For the love of god-")_

__  
And in the blink of an eye, Soobin and Yeonjun were standing in front of them and Beomgyu couldn't even think about what he was gonna do to embarrass Huening Kai. "What's up guys?" Choi Soobin was a nice sweet dude, a little shy at first but really nice once you got to know him.

 

Beomgyu had known Soobin longer than Huening Kai or Taehyun. They had gone to the same middle school when they were younger and had been pretty good friends till Soobin graduated , and then they slowly drifted apart. On Beomgyu's first day of high school he was a little shocked to see his old friend. The shock value of seeing him though was literally only because of how tall Soobin had become, and it had irked Beomgyu who still hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, slightly (only slightly), when Soobin had bent down dramatically to talk to him (he totally doesn't keep grudges but Soobin better watch out).

 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Kai had chosen to make heart eyes at Soobin, instead of doing the normal thing and reply to him, and as much as Beomgyu would love to see his best friend make a fool out of himself, he cared more about Taehyun's and his own sanity, because if they hear Kai whine about Soobin one more time, he was pretty sure Taehyun would snap. So, he talked instead of Kai, making sure his won't tremble because even though Yeonjun had clarified that he was't glaring at the younger, Beomgyu could feel his intense gaze on him, and he suddenly felt ten times hotter. "About to go to class Soobin hyung." Beomgyu adds a little smile at the end and he hopes he doesnt look as nervous as he feels, because Yeonjun still hasn't spoken a single word, much less even nodded at his direction. 

 

"Look at the baby being all responsible, going to class by himself." And Soobin is ruffling his hair, effortlessly making Beomgyu conscious about their height difference. There's nothing more Beomgyu wants to do more than throw hands at Soobin at this moment, who's laughing as if he's made the world's funniest joke, and Beomgyu is already plotting a flawless prank for the senior.

 

There's a sigh coming from Soobin's side, and Beomgyu looks over at Yeonjun, only for him to roll his eyes at the younger. _What the actual fuck?_ The change in his attitude really gave Beomgyu whiplash because,the Yeonjun that he walked home yesterday had asked him why he looked stressed, made Beomgyu call him hyung and was gentle with him, but the Yeonjun right now had not even acknowledged his presence and had fucking rolled his eyes at him. And for what? Beomgyu literally hadn't done anything besides breathing. He wont lie, Beomgyu really hoped that the older would talk to him, today maybe about something else than the stupid prank that was meant for his friend or even at least say hi. Did his presence really put off the elder so much? Why couldn't he treat him the same way as he did last evening? 

 

Scoffing a little, Beomgyu looked away ." We should get going or we're gonna get late.'' There's a coldness surrounding Beomgyu now , and Soobin is slightly shaken thinking it was because of him. "Bye hyung." Beomgyu throws a sickly sweet smile at Soobin, making it very obvious that he was ignoring Yeonjun before grabbing Kai's hand while Taehyun took the other and they proceeded to drag the youngest away.

 

"What the hell was that about ?" Taehyun sounds genuinely curious and this makes Beomgyu look up from where he had been staring down. no he was definitely not sulking, just a little tired that's all. Just tired. " What do you mean? It was just Kai being whipped about Soobin." The nervous laugh at the end really doesn't help Beomgyu's case, and now even Kai had caught on that something weird was going on. "Uh, I think you know very well I wasn't talking about that."

 

"Yeah when are you gonna tell us what happened yesterday?" Both of his friends have their attention on him, and Beomgyu slowly feels himself sinking further into his chair, a little shy to call last evening's event. "Also you totally iced him back there what was the even about." Beomgyu pouts a little at this because, he wasn't the one who was cold to the older it was the other way around. "I'm supposed to walk him home, every single day for the next two weeks." A look is shared between Huening Kai and Taehyun, and Beomgyu is waiting for the laughter to start up at any moment now, but it never comes. Instead the two just stare at him curiously. "He," Taehyun tilts his head slightly before continuing. " He asked you to walk him home?" There's a slight look of suspicion on his face and Beomgyu looks over to Kai for help, only to find him staring at him too. "Why'" There's a long pause before Taehyun continues, almost as if he's trying to voice out his thought correctly. "Why would, Choi Yeonjun, captain of the football team" Taehyun looks over to Kai in hopes of support, but he's staring at him dumbly. "ask you, of all people to walk him home."

 

"Yeah no offense Gyu, but you're kinda tiny." There's a smug look on Kai's face and no wonder Soobin and Kai like each other so much. How could they not, after all they have so many common interests like 'making fun about Beomgyu's height', oh, how could he forget about 'teasing Beomgyu because of his height'. "I'm literally an inch sh-"

“You guys are missing the point.” Huening Kai mentally thanks Taehyun from saving him from getting strangled on the school grounds. “There was a point?” Beomgyu tilts his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah you literally just repeated what Gyu said Taehyun.” The trio was causing quite a ruckus and Taehyun prayed for lunch break to come sooner so that he can talk in peace about this whole situation, but for now he should let Huening Kai suffer. “He called you midget this morning.” And if anyone asks him if he heard Kai’s screams for help, he would definitely say no.

 

Lunch break rolled around far sooner than Beomgyu had expected it to.

 

“Anyways back to what I was saying.” The three of them were on their way to the cafeteria, Beomgyu’s eyes on Taehyun, and Huening Kai’s glued to his phone.

 

“Hey guys.” Taehyun is interrupted by Huening Kai, who’s smilimg way too sweetly for having his personality. “Oh no.” An Beomgyu is very familiar with this smile,this sweet innocent smile, had fooled him so many times, but he is still affected by it every single time. He should have known that Kai was up to no good , because he had throw the same smile yesterday when he had attempted to drag Beomgyu over to Soobin and Yeonjun’s table. 

 

“Oh no. No way. Absolutely not. “Bromgyu was shaking his head furiously, gathering all his energy in hopes, that maybe Kai will understand. “I am not wasting my lunch break spending time with that heathen.” There’s a pout On Huening Kai’s face and his eyebrows furrow a bit before speaking . “Don’t call Soobin hyung a heathen, hes an angel.”

 

Beomgy really wanted to strangle Kai.

 

“Not everything is about him!” They’re causing a scene again, but this time in the school hallway, Taehyun really wishes the ground would swallow him whole. 

 

“Will no one let me finish.” Taehyun whispered to himself with a heavy sigh, watching the two bicker. “Huh what did you say?” 

 

Taehyun swears be got chills. When the fuck had Yeonjun and Soobin stood next to him? “What are they fighting about this time?” Soobin asks with a sigh, and Taehyun wishes that the two aren’t loud enough for their little argument to be heard. “Is this a usual thing?” Yeonjun sounds genuinely curious, and its evident on his face, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

 

Taehyun had his doubts about Choi Yeonjun’s feelings towards Beongyu at first. He had witnessed the older trying to approach Beomgyu counless number of times only to be shut down every single time. 

 

He remembers the time when Kai had mentioned in passing that Yeonjun can’t really wink and thinks about the time when Yeonjun had blinked at Beomgyu after starting at him for a good whole two minutes. _he was fucking winking at Beomgyu._ And not surprisingly his attemot had gone unnoticed again.

 

So when Beomgyu told him that Yeonjun wanted him to walk the older home, Taehyun finally put two and two together. Choi Yeonjun was trying to flirt with Beomgyu. _very badly ._

 

Huening Kai and Beomgyu finally break apart from their fight and from the look on Kai’s face it was pretty clear who won ( _of course it was Kai_ ). “Oh, Soobin hyung!”

 

At this, Beomgyu slowly lifts up his head and looks at Yeonjun whos still staring at Beomgyu by the way, and their eyes meet for a second. Before Beomgyu’s gaze hardens and he looks away. Looking over at Yeonjun who rolls his eyes seeing this, but his cheeks are obviously red on getting caught. 

Taehyun just knew that this going to be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it was obvious but the reason yeonjun rolled his eyes was bc soobin ruffled his hair. thats it. he wasnt being mean i swear  
> also lmfao the thing that i said about the fic being like 2 to 3 chaps,,, well i was VERY wrong  
> also!!!!!!!!!!1 title from loona's song rosy!!!!!!!!!1


	4. saturday nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beomgyu has a big mouth and yeonjun never loses a chance to flirt

**yeonjun:**  
_you seemed pissed today lmao_

Beomgyu bites the inside of his cheek and forces back a scoff. _Like he would care._ When Beomgyu had walked Yeonjun home, he remained quite, going as far as pinching himself to keep him from talking. He was pissed and he wanted to make sure Yeonjun got the hint. 

**yeonjun:**  
_is everything alright????_

This has Beomgyu rolling on his bed and burrowing his face into a pillow. He should probably text Yeonjun back, tell him nothing is wrong and keep his responses to a minimum. He should do that, because Beomgyu is a nice, genuine person and he would hate it if someone had left him on read. But, he cannot bring himself to type anything. 

 

Its been four hours since he got home, its been two hours since he got the first text and its been an hour since he’s just been starting at his phone. 

 

At this point, there’s a full on pout on his face, his body burried in blankets and pillows and his Ryan plushie pressed up against him. All he’s missing is Taehyun and Huening. The two are always the first to know when Beomgyu’s sad, but this time, Beomgyu doesn’t even know why he’s being like this,so he doubts the two would be of any help.

 

**yeonjun :**  
_you’re making hyung worried_

**yeonjun:**  
_im calling and you better pick up_

 

A screech left Beomgyu’s mouth as he scrambled up from the mess of pillows and blankets and rushed into his bathroom. The faucet was switched on, his hair combed in a hurry and when Beomgyu finally felt satisfied with his appearance, he gave himself a little thumbs up in the mirror. 

 

And then, he heard the phone ring.

 

From there it was a mess, with Beomgyu stumbling and slamming himself on his desk and maybe he tripped once or twice, but thats not that important anyways.

 

“Hello?” Beomgyu has no clue how to handle this, he knows he’s supposed to be mad at Yeonjun,but he can’t help wanting to talk to him. 

 

“Yeonjun hyung.” This seems good, he can be emotionless and cold, he totally can.

There’s a pause and Beomgyu can practically hear Yeonjun trying to think of something to say. 

“You know I would have asked you this in person,” Beomgyu is now lying down on his front , legs crossed and fingers fiddling with the edge of the blanket. “But you were walking so fast, so it kinda made it difficult.” Yeonjun laughs dryly at the end, and Beomgyu knows he’s being hesitant and not actually saying what he wants. 

 

“I had homework to do today.” A lie. Well, not technically, but if there’s any reason Beomgyu was in such a hurry to go home, it definitely was not because of homework. 

 

“Were you mad about homweork during lunch too?” Yeonjun really is more perceptive than he had accounted him for earlier. 

 

“That was just because I fought with Huening.” There’s a hum from the other end of the line, and Beomgyu hates himself for finding it pretty. “ Is that why you were ignoring me?”

 

An offended gasp comes out of Beomgyu. He’s sitting up now, arms crossed. “Me? I was ignoring you?” 

 

“Yeah! You so were!” Yeonjun’s voice is a little pitched and Beomgyu can make out the little giggle he’s trying to hide. “Hey, if anything , you were the one who was doing the ignoring.” The pout is back on his face again, and Beomgyu knows he should be angry, absolutely going off on Yeonjun, but he can’t bring himself to be really mad, he just feels hurt. 

 

“Don’t even try to deny it.” Beomgyu’s trying his best to collect his thoughts and calm down a little so it doesn’t sound like he’s whining. “When we met before class, you didn’t even say hello, all you did was glare!” 

 

“Hey I-“

 

“No! let me speak! You chased me out of school, you glared at me so bad that I almost shit myself, and then you ignore me!” 

 

Beomgyu probably should calm down, take a moment and think why he’s getting so angry, but he really got ready for a phone call as if he was going to actually meeting Yeonjun, so he won’t even bother. 

 

“Hyung, you can’t act so sweet after you do this kind of stuff.” It’s a little past ten and Beomgyu feels a little too hot in his sweats. “Is this why you looked so mad?”

 

“Yeah hyung.”

 

“It wasn’t homework or Huening?”

 

“No, it was you.”

 

He hears shuffling on the other end and sliding open of the door. “You should’ve told me this earlier, I cant believe you spent the day in a bad mood because of me.”

 

“I- well what was I even supposed to say you know, it’s embarrassing”. Beomgyu did try his best to stop himself from whining but it was really hard and he was still a bit bitter. “You can’t keep scaring me like this hyung.” 

 

There’s a giggle again and this time Yeonjun isn’t trying to hide it. “You think I’m sweet?” 

 

“What ? I never said that.” Curse Beomgyu and his big mouth, really. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you’re sweet too.”

 

Yeah, Beomgyu dropped his phone. There’s a very loud thud, and hes pretty sure Yeonjun can make out why that happened. 

 

With shaking hands, Beomgyu brought the phone back up to his ears. 

 

“I gotta go now Gyu, sweet dreams yeah?” Choi Yeonjun has no business sounding this hot over the phone and Beomgyu is definitely going to die young because of this. 

 

“Night hyung.”

 

 

“Scoot over.”

 

Its the weekend , and like most stressed out high school students , Beomgyu chose to ignore his assignments and tests in favour of hanging out with his friends. 

 

“There’s literally no need for you to sit in the middle everytime we watch a movie Taehyun .”

 

Said boy has two buckets of popcorn in his hands as he shoots Beomgyu and Huening an exasperated look. “We’ve been over this like twenty times , I need to feel protected., especially when we’re watching a horror movie.” 

 

At this Beomgyu looks over at Huening Kai. “Yeah what’s up with that.” Huening looks a little nervous. “You hate horror movies.”

 

The youngest lets out an awkward chuckle and scratches the back of his head. “Nothing you know? Just wanted to venture out if my comfort zone.”

 

Sirens went off in Beomgyu’s head on hearing this. Theres no way in hell Huening Kai wanted to “venture out”. He had been acting suspicious as soon as he entered the theatre. 

 

“I swear if its because of fucking Soobin again-“ From the corner of his eye Beomgyu can make out Taehyun smack his own head. 

 

“Hey guys!” 

 

It was because of fucking Soobin. 

 

There in his fucking six feet glory stood Soobin, bunny smile bright and not really suited for the movie they were about to watch. Almost automatically, Beomgyu looks over Soobin’s shoulder. And no, he definitely wasn’t disappointed when he saw the older alone. 

 

Soobin of course catches this and with a smirk, he calls out to Beomgyu. “You don’t have to look so disappointed Yeonjun hyung is just getting the snacks.”

 

Beomgyu frantically looks over at his side, to see if his friends heard this and thankfully both seemed oblivious to it. He sends a kick to Soobin’s shin which has him crouching and screeching. “I am not disappointed!” Huening rushes to help the hurt and Beomgyu can practically hear the “fucking teenagers” from the rest of the theatre. 

 

“What the hell happened here?” 

 

Beomgyu’s beginning to see a pattern to these things. With his casual non suspecting self, agreeing to Kai’s dumb plans and getting the air knocked out of his lungs from seeing Yeonjun appear out of nowhere. 

 

He looks so good. 

 

Yeonjun’s wearing black skinny jeans with a floral button down shirt and his hair. Beomgyu is never gonna fucking shut up about this because what the hell, its silver. 

 

No high schooler should look this good and Beomgyu is so caught up in staring, that Yeonjun has to tap his chin to gain his attention.

“I said hi you know.” Yeonjun passes a soft smile, which warms up Beomgyu and hes sinking further down his seat. 

 

“I’m not fucking sitting next to Beomgyu because who the fuck knows, that midget might try to stab me next time.” There’s grumbling coming from Soobin as Huening sets him between Taehyun and himself. 

 

“Guess I’m sitting next to you then?” Yeonjun flashes him a big grin as he settles in the seat next to Beomgyu.

 

Beomgyu doesn’t trust his own voice right now, so he decides a small nod is fine. 

Down the row he hears,“Don’t worry Ningning! I’ll protect you!” and lets out a little snort.

 

“Bet both of them are gonna cry at the end?” The lights have finally dimmed, and he can feel Yeonjun’s hot breath hit his neck. He stiffles the gasp that almost escaped, forcing himself to look at Yeonjun. 

 

They’re close. Too close. He can feel the heat coming off Yeonjun in waves and tries to restrain himself from leaning into him. 

 

“Bet one of them passes out.” With that he pulls himself back and turns his attention back to the big screen, squirming a little in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am: so sorry,, i swear i didnt mean to update so late but ive been busy with my college entrances and my graduation trip and then my phone broke and it was just a whole mess i swear im sorry ;(( ill try to be more regular next time tho!!!! ANYWAYS STREAM CAT AND DOG (literally all of them looked so fucking cool like they didnt have to go so hard wtf)


	5. strike two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beomgyu stop trying to prank people challenge failed

True to Yeonjun’s words, Huening and Soobin had clinged onto each other during the movie, while being exceptionally loud, and screaming at every little sound or movement. During the intermission, Taehyun who had been pretty admant on sitting in the middle had requested to be shifted away from the pair and in between Yeonjun and Beomgyu in hopes of actually seeing the movie.

 

To Beomgyu’s surprise, Yeonjun had refused bluntly and had dragged him back to their seats with their arms linked. He was sure he didn’t look as embarrassed as he felt, but as Taehyun had pointed out later that Beomgyu was in fact as red as the seats in the theatre, he might need to backtrack that statement.

 

When they finally left the theatre, Soobin had a deathly grip on Yeonjun’s hand, begging the older to accompany him home. He then went off on a tangent about dangers of walking alone at night, and how any demon or spiritual being might jump him. 

 

And Yeonjun, by the look on his face, seemed as if he was about to cave. But then he turned back to look at Beomgyu, before blurting out a firm no, and stepping away.

 

This was the second time Yeonjun had left him confused that night.

 

Yeonjun let’s the other three walk a little bit ahead before he slips next to Beomgyu. “You really should go with Soobin hyung, I have a feeling he might start crying if he goes alone.” 

 

Talking to Yeonjun seems easier now. Just the fact that they are not hanging out or being around each other due to that stupid deal, puts Beomgyu’s mind a little at ease. 

“Oh? But if I go with Soobin then I won’t get to take you home.” Yeonjun’s pouting as he says this, his voice possessing a little mirth to it, proving that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

 

And boy was it working because Beomgyu’s fucking red again.

 

“Hyung, no offence but I’m pretty sure I can handle going back home alone.” Ahead of them, he’s pretty sure he hears Taehyun whining about how he wants to go home and Soobin screeching about how they shouldn’t split. “Unlike someone else I know who has to have someone walk him home.”

 

There’s an offended gasp coming from Yeonjun, and the pout is long gone. “I don’t need you to walk me home Beomgyu and who knows,” The older has stopped walking now, and his hands grip the sleeve of Beomgyu’s denim jacket. “Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you.”

 

Well shit.

Yeonjun’s smiling at him sheepishly, as if he knows exactly what he’s doing. But Beomgyu’s having a hard time comprehending this situation (as he rightfully should because what in the actual fuck?) He’s pretty sure his mouth is open far wider than it is to be considered normal and his limbs seem to be frozen in place. And before he can mutter out a response, Soobin is calling them out. “Why are you guys taking so long?” The grin on his face grew wider as he looked over at Beomgyu. “Is it because of Beomgyu’s tiny legs?” 

He can tell Yeonjun’s trying to hold in his laughter as he holds his hands to his face. And Beomgyu can’t help but feel betrayed because Yeonjun is supposed to be on his side, even if he is Soobin’s best friend. (but thats besides the point) 

 

Sensing the sudden dip in Beomgyu’s mood, Yeonjun is quick to defend him. “I was just uh asking if Beomgyu needed help getting home.”

 

If this was an anime, Beomgyu would have totally seen Soobin’s eyes glint with evil and he would have had a two minute monologue about how he was totally going to crush Beomgyu’s dignity. But this was real life and not an anime and unfortunately he wasnt ever going to get a heads-up. “Oh? You should totally help him hyung.” Soobin fastened his oace a little so as to maintain a safe distance between him and Beomgyu. “Our Beomgyu is in fact really scared of the dark.” Soobin’s steps are getting quicker and at this point he’s broken out into a full sprint. “He also had this big bunny plushie and he cried everytime he wasnt holding it and he also had a nigh-“

 

“Choi Soobin!”

 

“How the fuck is he running so fast!?”

 

 

Kang Taehyun has witnessed Beomgyu doing some pretty stupid things. Right off the top off his head he can list a few. Like that one time he informed Taehyun of his own surprise birthday party and that one time he studied chemistry for his math final and then the most recent one, dumping milk on Yeonjun. 

 

So he doesn’t know what to expect when Beomgyu calls him over to discuss something “super confidential” on a Wednesday night at his house. 

 

“I’m gonna prank Soobin.” Taehyun really should’ve known better.

 

“Is- is this why Huening isn’t here?” Beomgyu pouts. “You know that he won’t agree to this Taehyun.”

 

“What makes you think I would?” 

 

“Taehyunnie, my best friend forever, the light of my life, the Donkey to my Shrek, the-“

 

“You’re on thin fucking ice right now.” The pout visibly gets more agressive and Beomgyu throws himself back on the bed. “What do I have to do to convince you?”

 

“Well considering the success rate of your pranks, I would say absolutely nothing.” Beomgyu looks like he’s about to say something but with a pointed look from Taehyun he shuts up. “And why are you so insistent on pranking Soobin, its not like he hasn’t called you short before.” 

“Didn’t you see him at the movies Taehyun, he embarrassed me in front of Yeonjun!” Taehyun really wasn’t expecting this answer. “Wait that’s what this is about?”

Beomgyu looks half like he wants to die and half defensive, so Taehyun decides to leave the teasing for some other time. “But as your best friend it is my responsibility to prevent you from doing something stupid so, I guess I’ll hear your stupid prank.”

Beomgyu brightens at that, and smiles.

“Well I was thinking of spamming from an unknown number, just like endless texts of “Seokjin is a het” but that would probably traumatise him more than necessary.” Beomgyu did have a point, this is supposed to be a harmless joke and Soobin would definitely not take to the texts kindly. 

 

“Hmm fill his bag with shaving cream?”

 

“Yeah that’s what I was gonna go for too.”

 

That night Beomgyu goes down to the local convenience store to buy an entire bottle of shaving cream in his pyjamas and slides, trying his best to not let the looks of the cashier affect him. 

 

_Choi Soobin, you better fucking watch out._

 

 

“Did you do it?” Beomgyu is a little breathless but thats alright he guesses. “Yeah.”

 

“Are you sure it was Soobin’s bag?” The two juniors sprint down the hall and towards their classroom. “Oh my god Taehyun, I pulled out the books and everything.” Glancing around to make sure no one saw them, the two slip into their seats. “And I checked one and it said “Choi Soobin” so I’m pretty sure it was his bag.”

 

Holy shit Taehyun actually feels a little proud. _Beomgyu’s clumsy ass actually pulled off a prank._

 

“Where were you guys?” Huening Kai still did not know about the prank, because as Beomgyu had so lovingly put, Huening Kai’s “whipped ass” would definitely not allow it.

 

“Just the bathroom.” Beomgyu pushes down his sideburns and hopes he isn’t sweating. 

 

“Okay.” Huening still doesn’t look fully convinced but decides not to push any further. “Anyways look at what Soobin hyung texted me.”

 

Taehyun and Beomgyu share a look, both feeling a little nervous. 

 

“Apparently someone replaced all the books from Yeonjun hyungs bag and filled it with shaving cream instead.” Kai shows the two a photo of a positively frustrated Yeonjun holding up his bag, with the rest of the class crowded around him.

 

_Beomgyu messed up. Big time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao again, sorry for the late update but ao3 decided to be a dick and deleted my draft for this chapter which left me very :( but anyways thank you so much for reading this fic and leavin comments and kudos :((( you guys are so sweet


	6. floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyones scared of yeonjun

News spread fast in their school. So it really wasn’t a surprise when the phone of their classmates began dinging and the soft occasional murmurs, turned into a loud, full fledged conversation.

 

Yeonjun had already gathered alot of attention that week because of his freshly dyed silver hair. The second Yeonjun had posted a photo on his Instagram, his class group chat had blown up and the Physics test on Monday which had been the previous topic of discussion was completely forgotten about. 

 

So when Yeonjun’s name and photos resurface the second time that week, no one had expected _this_ being the reason behind it. 

 

“There’s no way he’ll realise it was us right?!” The two ignore Huening’s panicked “what” and “are you two behind this.” Because that really wasn’t a matter of concern right now. Beomgyu wants to reassure Taehyun that there is no way Yeonjun would realise that it was them, that this would be a perfect crime and they would successfully escape Yeonjun’s wrath.

 

But with the way their entire class was silenced by the presence of the silver haired boy holding the note Beomgyu had left in the bag for Soobin, he felt he didn’t have to reassure Taehyun at all.

 

Beomgyu was fucked. And there was no way out of this.

 

Yeonjun doesn’t exactly look happy as he comes up to Beomgyu, with his lips tight and eyebrows furrowed. Well, anything is better than being chased down the hallway with an umbrella, so Beomgyu cant really complain. 

 

“I had nothing to do with this.” Taehyun directed Yeonjun with the most sincere expression he could offer and then quickly backed away. _Fucking traitor._ Beomgyu’s gonna get back at Taehyun for that, but right now he has more pressing matters to deal with.

 

Beomgyu gulped nervously. “I can explain.”

 

Yeonjun looked like he wanted to say something, his jaw clenched and eyebrows still drawn together, but one look at Beomgyu’s sweater paws, and his fidgety body, Yeonjun’s resolve crumbled and he sighed in defeat. “Not here though.”

 

“I don’t even think I’m that tall.” There’s something incredibly comical about this situation that makes Beomgyu want to cry. 

 

The two had slipped into the vacant art room where the First Incident had happened.

 

Yeonjun was holding up the note to his face, lips almost in a pout.  
_“Suck on that you tall asshole. xoxo beomgyu”_ Those seemed like a good choice of words at the time. Beomgyu had felt incredibly smug when he wrote that exact sentence on the note in his nicest handwriting, but now he just feels nervous. 

 

“This wasn’t meant for you hyung.” Yeonjun doesnt look half as terrifying as he looked back in the classroom. Right now he just looks like a confused puppy whose favourite treat had been stolen from him. 

 

“But it was in my bag?”

 

“I know.” The senior’s left eye twitches a little and one look at his fist clenched so tight that it’s started to turn a little white, Beomgyu rushes to explain.  
“Then how-“

 

“It was all meant for Soobin hyung!” Beomgyu tries to study Yeonjun’s reaction, but the older just has his mouth open and an unreadable look in his eyes.  
And then his eyes grew wide, and a surprised noise made way out of his mouth. “That’s what you meant by tall asshole!”

 

Beomgyu nods his head eagerly. He really hopes that Yeonjun forgives him, because after all he had a motive and actually meant no harm. “Ah you probably wanted revenge right?” 

 

Sweet heavens. Yeonjun’s placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his eyes hold an undeniably soft expression and Beomgyu? Beomgyu really might get out of this well and alive.

 

“Unfortunately though,” Yeonjun tilted his head downwards a little. It didn’t feel condescending like when Soobin does it, it doesnt feel like hes treating him like a kid when Huening does it, hell it doesnt make him uncomfortable. All Beomgyu feels is butterflies in his stomach and the undeniable feeling of warmth. 

 

“I was the one who got pranked and you’re not getting out of this so easily.” In all honesty? Beomgyu should be feeling scared and probably really very sad, because Yeonjun is going to go out of his way to make it tough for him. But right now all he can focus on is how Yeonjun’s hands travel low enough so that they rest on his waist and how his breath smells a little minty.

 

And then it hits him. Yeonjun is way too close to him.

 

In a panicked motion Beomgyu moves back a little too quickly, body all jittery and nervous. His ankle hits one of the many old and creaky desks placed in the old art room. The desk moves back with an annoyingly loud sound and Yeonjun lets out a high pitched shriek. 

 

Beomgyu tries to stop the giggles bubbling out of his throat because he does not want to piss Yeonjun off more, but one look at his terrified expression and his hands clenching the fabric of his shirt causes Beomgyu to let the laughter out.

 

“Tsk. Brat.” Beomgyu thinks that Yeonjun might have meant it in a more threatening way, but the fond smile on his face as he said that made him feel anything but that.

“So you’re saying that Yeonjun hyung likes Beomgyu?” Huening Kai had been feeling a little out of the loop recently. He won’t lie, Beomgyu not telling him about the prank did hurt him. He was usually the first one Beomgyu told his dumb pranks about (partly because Taehyun always disagreed, but he was the first one!) And now, this.

 

“No I’m not saying he likes Beomgyu, I just think so.” Both of them are crouched under the observation windowY of the out of use art room. Fearing Beomgyu’s safety and considering Yeonjun’s short temperament, they decided the best course of action would be to spy on them.

 

“Why would you even say that?” Straining his neck a little, Huening Kai looked at Yeonjun smiling fondly at Beomgyu sputtering off some sort of nonsense. “Yeah I get why you might think that, but what’s the proof?”

 

This time Taehyun poked his head up. “Well, think about it.” Taehyun’s leg is cramping up a little from staying crouched for too long. “Don’t you think Yeonjun’s plan is a little suspicious?”

 

Huening Kai does think, but not a lot. “What about it?”

 

“Yeah what about it?” Taehyun falls on his ass. 

Yeonjun’s crouched down to Taehyun and Huening’s height, fixing them bith with a glare. Huening makes a move to get away from the scene and hopefully from impending doom, but Yeonjun is quicker. 

 

He picks the two juniors up by their collars so that they’re all standing. “I don’t want Beomgyu hearing a peep out of this, or you two are gonna get it.”

 

God, Huening gets why Beomgyu doesn’t want to piss Yeonjun off.

 

“Who's Beomgyu again?”

 

“Never heard of him.”

 

Yeonjun then flashes them a broad grin, and then makes his way back to the art room.

 

“Cover for Beomgyu in the next class okay? He’s skipping.”

 

Huening Kai wants to ask Yeonjun exactly what the hell is he planning on doing but he remembers the glare and decides it’s better to not say anything. 

“Guess we’re seeing Beomgyu later then.”  
With that, they make their way back to their classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lack of beomjun content these days luvs…truly traumatising
> 
>  
> 
> ah im not really satisfied with this chapter and im sorry if its not up to the mark but summer break has me so distracted im so sorry


	7. trust me i adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu:*breathes*
> 
> yeonjun: thats so fucking cute. thats the cutest shit ive ever seen keep doing that

“Are you sure you can afford to skip classes hyung?” Beomgyu’s grip on Yeonjun’s hand is tight as the elder lead the two down the hallway. “Why’d you ask?”

 

There’s a strong wind blowing outside, and the sky’s starting to get a little dark.

 

“Well it’s your last year and if you get caught its gonna show up on your records right?” Beomgyu has a habit of fidgeting, Yeonjun realises. The boy choosing to fiddle with his hair this time and his eyes cast downwards. And Yeonjun of course finds this cute too. (If anyone asks - no, he isn’t whipped, Beomgyu's just really fucking adorable.)

Yeonjun had first seen Beomgyu at his first basketball match as team captain. He remembers the nerves and jitters he got before the match, eyes immediately being drawn to the crowd to find Soobin who had shown up to support Yeonjun despite his disinterest in the game and "stupid high school matches" as he had so lovingly called them. It wasn't as difficult as one would think- finding Soobin that is, the boy had stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd with how easily he towered over the others and him being one of the few people who still had their school uniforms on.

 

What surprised Yeonjun the most was the boy he was talking to.

 

Soobin wasn’t exactly what someone would call an outgoing person. He had a few close friends and Yeonjun knew all of them. So it was surprising to see Soobin talking to _this_ person he didn’t even know about. 

 

The boy was shorter than Soobin and had his fringe parted down the middle. His hands were balled up in little fists and a bright grin was on his face as he shuffled from one foot to the other.

 

Yeonjun remembers thinking _”thats cute”_ before making his way up to the railings. 

 

“Don’t fuck it up captain.” Soobin reaches his hands down to where it can meet Yeonjun’s and squeezes it reassuringly. The younger is in the front row, Yeonjun realises belatedly and a fond grin makes way on his face, because that meant Soobin had actually made the effort to arrive early. (Although he’s later informed that Beomgyu was the one who arrived early and saved up a seat for Soobin, but his heart still warms at that.)

 

“I’ll try my best.” Yeonjun the turns his attention to the boy besides Soobin who looks a little starstruck and says, “I don’t think we’ve met.” Cringey. He knows. Soobin laughed at that way too many times and made sure, Yeonjun knew just how greasy he was being. 

 

“That’s because we haven’t.” The sentence was snarky and possessed a bite to it, any self respecting individual would have backed off, but Yeonjun has no self respect and is ready to be humiliated, because the redness in the boy’s cheeks made him coo internally. 

 

“I’ll score a basket for you.” Now, Yeonjun really wasn’t a big flirt (clearly) he mostly relied on his looks and whatever he had read in the recent webtoon and manga, and actually had zero experience in wooing anyone.( No, it’s not because he gets easily flustered. No matter what Soobin says, its not because of that.)

 

And Yeonjun, does eventually score a basket, after falling on his face during the first one. And as he looks into the crowd to make eye contact with Beomgyu while his team pats him on the back, he ends up chickening out and trips on his own feet.

 

The second time he sees Beomgyu, the younger has a guitar in his hands. He’s got to other kids by his side. One he recognises as Huening Kai and the other one he doesn’t really know. Beomgyu has a slight twinkle in his eyes, and his lips bitten in concentration, and Yeonjun can’t help but stare. 

Beomgyu’s good at it. Really good. 

 

Yeonjun doesn’t know how long he stands there listening to Beomgyu play, but he knows its been a little too long for it to be normal, considering the looks passed on by fellow students.

 

There’s a tug on his sweater sleeve and Yeonjun’s brought back to reality. “At least tell me where we’re going.” The pouting tone of his voice suggested that Yeonjun probably zoned out for probably way too long and might have unintentionally ignored Beomgyu.

 

“You didn’t get it yet?” Yeonjun shouldn’t be surprised because it is sort of a reclusive spot not a lot of juniors know about, but he figured that since the younger knew Soobin he would at least recognise it. 

 

“I don’t skip classes a lot you know.” They should probably rush now considering the bell might ring any minute now, which would lead the teachers assigned on hall duty outside, but Yeonjun, no matter how urgent can’t help not tease Beomgyu. “But you’re skipping with me?”

 

And Beomgyu’s blushing. The red colour spreads from the back of his neck, going all the way up to the tips of his ears and finally at his cheeks. “Don’t get any wrong ideas.” Yeonjun doesn’t show it but he’s having the time of his fucking life seeing Beomgyu blush like that. “I just didn’t feel like attending class today.”

 

Yeonjun finally cracks at that, letting out little giggles, way too fond for it to be mocking. Beomgyu, however did not find the situation amusing or even entertaining. Which was evident with the way he smacked Yeonjun on his arms and walked ahead of him, stomping his feet with fists clenched. 

 

“Wait do you even know where to go?”

When Yeonjun asked Beomgyu to skip class with him, he honestly thought that they would probably just sneak up to the rooftop and just hide behind the big water tanks until someone finds them and kicks then out. 

 

What he didn’t expect was to be dragged across the school and into the schools assembly hall through one of the open windows. “The lock on this one is broken,” Yeonjun’s dusting his pants as if he got dirt on them. “Figured it out when i was helping the theatre club with the props.”

 

Their footsteps on the wooden floor echo throughout the huge auditorium as Yeonjun drags him towards the stage. “I never thought you could use a place like the auditorium for a bunking spot.” Yeonjun only smiles at him as he grabs Beomgyu’s hand to pull him up to sit besides him on the stage. 

 

“Never thought so too.” Nervousness rushes back to Beomgyu as he looks at the doors of the hall, scared that they might open up at any moment, with not only teachers but the police of South Korea too, ready to haul his ass into juvie for trying to bunk. 

 

“Don’t be so scared.” Beomgyu immediately whips his head to look at Yeonjun. He didn’t think he was being that obvious. As an afterthought the elder adds, “Is that why you don’t skip classes alot?” 

 

They’re sitting close enough for their thighs too touch and just enough for Beomgyu to be lit on fucking fire. And maybe he’s being a little bit too conscious about it when he doesn’t need to be. Because after all they’re just two buddies who skipped classes together, just to do what? 

 

_Frankly even he has no clue._

 

All Yeonjun had to do was _mention_ the idea in front of Beomgyu, for his dumbass to go along with it, no questions asked.

 

And could they even be called buddies? After all the shit Beomgyu has pulled? 

 

Not to mention the fact that he doesn’t even know if Yeonjun’s into boys or not.(Not that he cares or anything and he definitely won’t be absolutely shattered if he didn’t.) He could be over thinking every little thing for absolutely nothing.

 

“Beomgyu?” Yeonjun pulls him back from his mini breakdown and places a hand on his thigh. 

 

_FUCK_

 

“You listening to me?” Beomgyu could literally feel imaginary steam come out of his ears, Yeonjun’s hand on his thigh felt warm through the thin fabric of his uniform. 

 

In a panicked haze, he manages to mumble out two words, “You- boys?” He would later whine about his stupid choice of words but right now, he can’t help but spout dumb shit. 

 

Yeonjun looks confused as he squints his eyes a little trying to make sense out of what Beomgyu said, but he knows that Beomgyu panics a little too much than necessary and needs help calming down. So in the smoothest possible voice he lets out, “Baby are you okay?” 

 

Unbelievably, Beomgyu managed to become even more flustered than earlier, his mind becoming a broken casette and the word “baby” being the only thing going through it. 

 

In a last ditch attempt to hide his headassery, he smacks Yeonjun backhard on his back, and scoots as far away from the senior as possible.

 

“Who the hell are you calling baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapters driving force is Beomgyu acknowledging the fact that he is indeed a baby by reading the comments beomgyu is baby every single chance he gets


	8. kiss later

When the final bell rings signalling the dispersal of students, Beomgyu finds Yeonjun standing outside his class.

 

After the whole fiasco back at the assembly hall, Beomgyu had hurriedly left the place without even sparing a glance at Yeonjun.

 

In hindsight, he probably freaked out way too much over it and could have handled it all differently. It definitely would have spared him the curious glances from his classmates as he slammed his head on the desk once he reached back to the classroom.

 

 

The older was leaning against the wall with his sleeves rolled up the school blazer in one hand and the other holding his bag. 

Usually, Beomgyu meets Yeonjun at the gates where they proceed to walk towards Yeonjun’s house. So seeing Yeonjun outside his classroom was definitely weird.(And oddly pleasant.)

 

Yeonjun visibly relaxes when he finally spots Beomgyu coming out of the class and rushes to his side.

“What are you doing here?” The senior’s hair is a little messed up, probably from running his hands through it, but he still manages to pull it off. 

 

“Oh, nothing just you know,” Yeonjun makes a few vague hand gestures as if to emphasise his point and shrugs a little. “Hanging out.”

Beomgyu lets out a light laugh at that. His previous bashful nature completely forgotten. “Really? Right outside my classroom?”

 

“I-yes.” Yeonjun always seemed to have the upper hand in these situations. The silver haired boy always managed to make Beomgyu flustered no matter what. So, it was a little satisfying seeing Yeonjun act nervous around him.

 

“So, why were you just _hanging out_ in front of my class?”

 

“Well.”

 

“Well?”

 

“I wanted to ask," Beomgyu waits patiently for Yeonjun to finish and only slightly concerned about how red the senior looked. "How do you feel about milkshakes?”

 

 

**taehyunnie:**  
_so you’re just gonna LEAVE me and huening once you see lover boy out the window huh?_

**beomgyu:**  
_i said bye what more do yall want_

**taehyunnie**  
_a little respect???? is that too much to ask??????_

**beomgyu:**  
_also literally dont call him lover boy!!!!_

**taehyunnie:**  
_im gonna call him whatever the hell i want and ur gonna have to deal with it_

 

<  
**taehyunnie:**  
_anyways are u back home already_

 

**beomgyu:**  
_so like abt that lol ___

**beomgyu:**  
_yeonjun took me to this milkshake place_

__

**taehyunnie:**  
_and u let him???_

**taehyunnie:**  
_is it just the two of u_

**taehyunnie:**  
_beomgyu answer me_

**taehyunnie:**  
_BEOMGYU_

__

Biting back a sly grin, Beomgyu puts down his phone on the table and looks up at Yeonjun grinning widely at him. “What's got you so happy?” 

__

“Oh, just Taehyun.” Yeonjun slides down the booth, sitting right in front of Beomgyu, straw already on his lips. “I told him that we came for milkshakes.” 

__

The senior chokes a little at that, the first sip of his vanilla milkshake spilt as he coughs. “He didn’t say anything weird did he?” 

__

__

“Weird?”

 

“Nevermind. How’s your milkshake?”

 

When the two were on their way to this shop, Yeonjun had chewn the younger’s ears off about the milkshakes and pastries served at the cafe. Beomgyu had to stop himself an awful number of times from reaching out and pulling the older’s cheeks as his eyes twinkled when he went off on a tangent about the shop. 

 

So even if the milkshake had tasted like ass and the strawberry shortcake tasted straight up like trash (thank god it didn't), Beomgyu wouldn’t have had the heart to tell the senior that he didn’t like it, and would have probably swallowed down everything without any complaints.

 

“It’s really good hyung.” 

 

Yeonjun had his cheeks stuffed with the cake when Beomgyu made eye contact with him, but Yeonjun still smiled back at him, eyes turning into crescents.

 

Trying his best not to put a hand over his heart, (because absolutely nobody’s heart stops beating like that for a second what the fuck) Beomgyu averts his gaze and looks down onto the table. 

 

A week ago, Beomgyu wouldn’t have been suffering like this. 

 

He would’ve simply been on his way home, living his best life, away from all these stupid feelings and stupid Yeonjun who made his heart do stupid stuff.

 

Its all stupid Yeonjun’s stupid fault.

 

“He’s literally been staring at the table for twenty minutes.” 

 

“You’re exaggerating way too fucking much.”

 

“Guys shut up and look.” 

 

Taehyun at his best, was a caring and a supportive best friend. At his worst, however, he could be slightly (very) pushy and a little intrusive, but he swears he means well.

So, when Beomgyu had conveniently stopped responding to him (that fucker), Taehyun took matters into his own hand and texted Soobin. 

 

It was easy getting the information out of Soobin, all he had to do was call the older a lamppost for him to breakdown and tell him everything. So when Taehyun declared that he would go down there and keep a watch on the two, Soobin decided to tag along and called in Huening Kai too. (Because he felt it wasn’t fair to Huening and defenitely not because he wanted to spend time with him.)

 

And thats how Taehyun, Soobin and Huening Kai ended up in front of that milkshake place, trying to spy on the other two.

 

It was surprisingly cute. 

 

With how Yeonjun had been sneaking glances at Beomgyu over the rim of his glass when the younger went into purgatory and kept on staring at the table. But eventually, Yeonjun pulled Beomgyu out of his trance and started talking to him again. 

 

“I cannot believe that they would ditch us like that.” The three of them had been sitting a few booths away from Yeonjun and Beomgyu, all crammed into the same seat so that they can see everything clearly.

 

“That’s not the point Huening.”

 

“He still doesn’t know?”

 

“Oh he knows but he just won’t realise it.” Huening Kai pouts at that and leans into Soobin.

 

“I just don’t think that Yeonjun likes Beomgyu.” Huening Kai whines, his voice high and sharp. 

 

Taehyun quickly slaps a hand on the youngers mouth, effectively shutting him up. And he thinks to himself maybe, they’ll be fine. But that was before Huening stuck out his tongue and licked his palm. 

 

Taehyun lets out a shriek squirming into the farthest corner of the seat and rubbing his hand on Soobin’s sleeve. And then he thought, that it’s over for them. Beomgyu and Yeonjun would absolutely obliterate Taehyun once they figure out he was the reason behind this. He closes his eyes and counts to ten. Waiting for his certain death to arrive.

 

But weirdly, nothing happens.

 

So he opens one eye slowly, trying to figure out why he isn’t dead yet. And then he realises. Oh

 

_Oh._

 

Beomgyu had leaned a little closer towards Yeonjun, his hands clasping the seniors as he mumbles something in his ear. And Yeonjun, to put it nicely, looked absolutely terrified. 

 

All the colour had drained from his face and his feet were a jittery mess.

 

Then all of a sudden it stopped. Beomgyu went back to his original position, eyes glimmering with hope. And Yeonjun looked,

 

Disappointed?

 

Before Taehyun could do anything, Huening Kai had already broken down a sprint towards the couples table. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” Huening Kai had an accusatory finger pointed at Beomgyu as he kept glancing between the two. 

 

Beomgyu, clearly taken aback by Huening’s presence started to look around the shop only to find Taehyun and Soobin very obviously hiding behind the menus. 

 

Yeonjun however, just leaned back into his seat as his head rolled back and a sigh left his lips. 

 

“Beomgyu just asked me if I could help him with his next prank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hshhaahhsshs so this update is like a month late esp when I promised i would be more frequent and i have no excuses bc i wasted all my time on bts world 
> 
> i have: no words


	10. note (hhehe sorry)

hi hi i honestly didnt want to post this bc i personally hate when notes like these are put up bc u think its an update but really its just not that,, but!!! i just started college and i had been caught up withh all of my assignments and didnt get around to update pr develop the story further but now i think i can manage with my schedule but i dont know if i should continue this story or not so let me know if i should continue???? bc i might have an idea for another story but idk 👉👈


End file.
